Alternate Doomsday
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: OK, this is what I really wanted to happen at the end of Doomsday, please review


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I wish I did, but then again so does everyone else.

**A/N: **I bet your sick of these alternate endings to doomsday but I just had to write my own... this is what I was really hoping would happen at the end of doomsday...not major fluff, sorry.

----------------------------------------

"I've gotta get it upright"

"ROSE HOLD ON!"

He shouted as if his life depended on it, and in a way it did because Rose was his life. It was tearing him apart as he watched her struggle to keep a hold on the lever, her determination and bravery made him swell up with pride but that was quickly squashed with fear and guilt. Fear because she was about to be sucked into the void and guilt for not making a bigger effort to send her away to safety. He felt his hearts jump out of his chest as her last finger slipped from the lever and she went hurtling towards the void.

"ROOOOOSSE!!" He'd be surprised if he had a voice tomorrow what with all this shouting but he also didn't know if there would be a tomorrow, the loss of Rose would surely kill him but he wouldn't lose her...not now, they had lasted this long surely they could hold on for a bit longer, surely the universe wasn't this cruel. He stared in shock as the wall started to ripple and close, with Rose still flying towards it. He felt a spark of hope as the breach started to close itself, maybe they could survive this after all, and he willed the breach to hurry up and close. Rose was screaming as she went towards it, the sound of her scream sending chills through his whole body.

And then...

Rose hit the wall with a thud, sliding down it into a heap on the floor with a muffled cry of pain. The wind that had been flying around suddenly stopped and the Doctor found his footing on the floor, letting go of the magna clamp and staring in shock at Rose on the floor. He quickly came to his senses and a huge grin cracked onto his face as he realised Rose was still alive and with him. He ran over to her and kneeled down beside her to discover that the collision with the wall had knocked her out. He cradled her in his arms, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He held her close to him, inhaling her smell and silently thanking Rassilon for her safety. She stirred and moaned slightly in his arms.

"Rose...Rose wake up" he coaxed her softly, his voice cracking slightly from all the shouting. Her big brown eyes opened and met his and her breath caught at realising how close they were. In the end she ended up laughing at him because his hair was all stuck up on one side. He gave her his mock hurt expression but eventually joined in the laughter, helping her up off the floor and checking her for injury.

"You alright?" he reached out his hand and stroked her cheek tenderly; she leaned into his touch and nodded, gazing up at him, a mixture of relief, happiness and love in her eyes. They looked each other in the eye for a moment before pulling each other into a fierce hug, nearly knocking the wind from each other as they squeezed each other as tight as they could, not wanting to let go in case, just by chance, the void re-opened and sucked them in. Rose buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head and spun her round, making her squeal with excitement. He set her back down on her feet, and pulled away from her slightly, making the mistake of letting her go for a brief second while he fished his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, for as soon as he released her she swayed on her feet, the full force of hitting the wall taking its toll on her. He caught her before she had a chance to fall and wrapped his arm securely around her waist, pressing the sonic screwdriver to her head and pressing the button down. Rose immediately felt the dizziness wash away.

"Thanks" she looked at him and smiled in appreciation and he smiled fondly back, taking her hand in his and wandering over to the computers to make sure everything had shut down properly. He held her hand maybe a little too tightly but he didn't care...that was close, too close for comfort, She had nearly just been snatched away from him again, how many times had that happened now? He shook his head vigorously. Rose noticed him doing this.

"Doctor what's the matter?"

He turned to look at her, sincerity, pain and love in his eyes as he took in her features.

"I nearly just lost you Rose, nearly lost you because of Daleks and Cybermen and Torchwood" his eyes flashed with anger as he mentioned them. "I don't what I would do if I lost you Rose, I..." He faltered a little bit, he nearly told her right there how he really felt.

"What, Doctor?" He shook his head and pulled her into another hug, just holding her this time for reassurance. He smiled as she brought her arms up around his waist and hugged him back gently. He pulled away softly, the need to get away from this place overwhelming him.

"Come on" he took her hand again, and together, they walked out of the long white room and back to the Tardis. The Doctor knew that the loss of her family to the parallel world would sink in; in a few hours time and he would make sure he was there to comfort her when it did.

**Sorry for the naff ending, please review. :D**


End file.
